Green against green
by Unicatacorn
Summary: She looked almost exactly like Clara, except for the green eyes and the strange swoop that the left side of her hair did, but he ignored that. He was used to it. He saw it every day. On himself. That passed through his mind, but he pushed it away as soon as it had appeared. So there they stood, green against green. Just staring.
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom makes you do weird stuff… Anyway yeah, ummm here is a story I wrote on a bus… umm yeah, I don't own Doctor Who. This whole entire story sounded a lot cooler in my mind. But yeah. Yeah, I guess it could be called kind of Whoffle (Or is it Whouffle?) But not much of that stuff. Anyway, this is like at the end of the finale for series 7, right before the bit that made you really confused. You know that part right? Yeah...  
**

**Ok Here ya go…**

The Doctor stood in a stare down with his former self. At least, until a small girl, about 8 years old at the most walked into the Doctor's view, she was smiling. The Doctor decided to ignore her, knowing she was just a memory, and he had already messed with his memory enough today. But for some strange reason, he turned to looks at her, even though he knew it was a really, really bad idea. She had been smiling when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, but now she was not. Just staring at him with her huge green eyes that had gotten even bigger since he had turned around. The second he looked at her the smile had vanished off her small face**. **After he turned, he didn't say anything. He was too busy staring back at her with the same green eyes. But the Doctor didn't notice that, he was looking at what she was wearing. She was wearing his jacket, which was much too big, and a fez, which was also too big. Under the jacket she had a dress that looked like it could have come out of Clara's closet, but smaller. She didn't have any shoes on, so her pink painted toenails were revealed. The Doctor assumed that the fez and the jacket she was wearing must have been put on for fun because she was well dressed underneath it. _This must be from a happy memory._ He thought. But that thought only crossed his mind for a second, what his real concern was the fact that she looked almost exactly like Clara, except for the green eyes and the strange swoop that the left side of her hair did, but he ignored that. He was used to it. He saw it every day. On himself. That passed through his mind, but he pushed it away as soon as it had appeared. So there they stood, green against green. Just staring. Finally the girl looked down and saw Clara in the Doctor's arms. Her eyes got bigger, though that seemed impossible.

"You need to leave now." She said, eyes locked on him again.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked. She stared at him for a few seconds, he could tell she was debating whether or not to tell him. Finally she came to a decision.

"Elaina or Ellie. Now get out." She said, but flinched like she thought she was going to get scolded, then straightened up and said, "Please. This whole place will explode if you don't get out of here soon, killing you, her, and, in the long run, me." She explained, but then as if she had just realized what she said, she added, "Errr, if you destroy too many memories of a person they die." She smiled, she usually wasn't that good at fibbing.

"But how do we get out?" The Doctor asked, adjusting Clara in his arms.

"Gee I thought you were smart, to open or close a timelord's timeline, what do you think you have to do?" She questioned. The Doctor had forgotten all about that, and was surprised that this child knew.

"Just the last bit?" He asked, trying to remember the rule. She nodded

"Just the last name." She smiled at him one more time before adjusting the fez and plugging her ears, even though she didn't need too. A crack in the wall opened and the Doctor got ready to jump out, but he turned back one last time. She unplugged her ears.

"What's your last name, Ellie?" He knew it was dangerous to ask his memories questions, but he had to know. Wasn't Clara's mother named something like Ellie? What if this was Clara's mother? He knew this person wasn't from his past, but from his future.

She looked at him for a second then said, "Do you want the door to close? Go!" He nodded at her one last time, before giving her a smile, the same one she had given him, and then jumped through the portal and back into the old Tardis.

The Doctor never mentioned the girl to Clara, or anyone else, but she still bothered him sometimes. Who was she?

**Well that's it. I almost imagine Ellie looking like this ( ) Except with ya know, green eyes and such. But yeah. Peace. I will be adding more to this, this isn't a one-shot btw. Yeah. Peace****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it! I updated, yay! Anyway, here is a chappie. But ahhhh, I got a good response to this so I'm continuing, for some reason the reviews didn't show when I looked online, but I got the emails, so thanks to the peeps who reviewed. (WARNING RAMBLING AHEAD) Anyway, I'm a bit nervous that the solution to the big mystery won't be as good as what you guys are expecting. I thought I almost gave it away in the first chapter with that**** big hint about the door closing****. You didn't hear any of that. But anyway yeah, sorry if I disappoint… but thank you anyway for being so coolio.**

"Where are we going?" Clara asked as she walked into the control room.

"Blladishelia!" The Doctor replied, quickly running around to kiss her on the head before swiftly hopping back towards the center of the room, spinning and pulling levers along the way.

"What's at that place?" Clara questioned.

"It's a museum."

"Museum of what?"

"Creatures, people, live ones, captured and sent there if they are a little different, or special, experimented and tested on, then put out for show."

"That sounds terrible!"

"It is."

"Then why are we going there?"

"To shut it down, or course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey page break here just ignore me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, try to look normal, it shouldn't be that hard for you, might be for me though." The Doctor whispered to Clara, as they walked away from the ticket booth and down a dark hallway filled with aquariums containing strange creatures. The hallways were packed with many different types of aliens, well; at least they were to Clara.

"Why are they all here?" She asked the Doctor.

"Fun, entertainment."

"But why would this be fun?"

"The universe is a cruel place Clara, you just have to get used to it." The Doctor replied sadly, "Just don't look, remember, we're here to get them out anyway." He smiled down at her before grabbing her hand. She smiled back. They continued down the hallway, weaving in between people until they got to something that looked like a buffet table. The Doctor swiftly knocked it over with his foot. Everyone turned to look, some even gasped. But by then the doctor had already sonic-ed (I have no idea how to spell that) the metal door near the table and pulled Clara through. The door slammed behind them and the Doctor locked it with the sonic.

"I'm assuming this leads to somewhere important?" Clara said.

"Main power supply." The Doctor replied, "We shut it down, shutting down all of the gates, allowing all of the prisoners to escape."

"Well what about security, and how will we finish it off for good?"

"I haven't thought of that yet, come on." The Doctor admitted, pulling Clara along beside him. They continued down the hallway until they came to a door, the door again opened it with his sonic. Then turned toward a security camera in the corner near the very low ceiling.

"Yes, hello," The Doctor said, tapping the camera. "We're going to, ummm, let everyone go, so if your bossy persony thing has an issue with that, send him down." The Doctor smiled and waved one last time before heading through the door with Clara. Once they got through the door, he walked over to a big red button and slammed it down. Immediately all the lights went off, and a cage hit the ground around them. A small light turned on above their heads.

"I knew this was too easy…" The Doctor muttered. They sat, waiting for a voice or something, but nothing happened. They had tried breaking through the cage multiple times, and using the sonic, but nothing worked. Finally the Doctor realized something very, very important.

"Clara! What did you notice about all of the aquariums we passed?"

"Nothing really, just looked like normal aquariums, except for those weird tubes and cords coming out of every one…"

"Good! Now, did you see any room for anything new, and anything new in general?"

"No actually, I didn't, why?"

"Because Clara, this place isn't run by anything, nothing at all! It used to be of course, but not anymore. Think about it! Nothing new, nothing came to get us, an automated ticket booth, and most important, the pipes! The pipes gave the food and water to the creatures, because no one works here. This place should have shut down ages ago, but it didn't! It's literally running on all of the stored energy it has from the test subjects , the owner must have known he was going to die and realized no one wanted to take his place, so he started extracting energy from his own test subjects, but that still doesn't make any sense, none of those sorry looking creatures out there would have enough energy to power this whole ship, even only for a few months, it has to have only been a few months, they would have run out of supplies if it had been longer… so something big... something big was powering this place…might still be alive though, we didn't look through the whole place…hmm, strange, now…"

"Doctor!" Clara cut him off. "You're rambling again; just tell me how we can get out of this cage."

"Oh the cage! This is just a security thingy." He replied, pushing his hand through the bars and pressing the button again, this time it lifted the cage and made all of the lights go out. The Doctor turned on the sonic and grabbed Clara's hand then ran back towards the door. They got to the main room and we're surprised, at least Clara was, to find about a foot of water at their feet.

"Once we shut the security the aquarium walls collapsed because they we held together by electric currents." The Doctor explained. He then started herding the screaming guests one way and the relived but mostly confused prisoners another.

"There are self-run escape pods that way," He yelled to Clara, who had joined him in sorting out people, "They can get back to their own planet using those. The guests have to have come from nearby galaxies, they can call a taxi or something!"

"They actually have space taxis?"

"Of course!" The Doctor replied, then looked down as a piece of a sign for an _exhibit _hit his foot. It was only the bottom half, but it still sent chills up his spine.

Timelord.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack!**

The Doctor barely had time to look before someone stepped on the sign, sending it back into the depths of the water. He snapped his head back up and shook it off, it was just a sign, it didn't matter, right? He and Clara continued herding people until the whole building was empty, or at least they thought. They walked down all of the hallways, making sure everyone was gone.

"So, now since the power is gone, this place should shut down, right?" Clara asked.

"Right." The Doctor nodded. They continued walking down the hallways, they were out of the aquarium area, but the floor was still wet. Suddenly Clara stopped and ran towards a glass cage. The Doctor followed her. In the corner there was a small girl, no older than five or six. She was curled up in a ball and was wearing a white nightgown. Her hands were handcuffed to the wall. In the opposite corner there was a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water, it was especially cruel because there was no way she could reach it from where she was. There were at least 10 wires connected to her neck and wrists, the Doctor remembered how crowded this hallway was when they passed it, she must have been the main attraction. The Doctor was disgusted, who would do this to a child, she was just a human, or at least, she looked like one. She had her eyes closed and her face down so there was no way he could tell really anything about her. Clara looked at the Doctor before gently opening the glass door and touching her arm.

"She's got a pulse," Clara said quietly, "Barley." She gently disconnected the wires from the things on her arms they were connected to. She also unclipped the handcuffs that must have been unlocked electrically when the power went out. After that she picked up the girl, who immediately wrapped her arms around Clara's neck. Clara looked at the Doctor.

"If she doesn't get help soon, she's going to die." Clara said. The Doctor nodded and walked back to the Tardis with Clara following him.

Once they got back to the Tardis, they walked down the hallway to the medical room. Clara sat on the hospital bed, still holding the girl, mainly because she wouldn't let go. The Doctor scanned her with the sonic and results came up on the screen. According to the Tardis, her pulse was way too low and she was suffering from dehydration and exhaustion, she only weighed 35 pounds, which was about ten too low for her age. He quickly went to the cabinet and pulled out some medicine, which the Tardis supplied. He was a bit surprised as the Tardis never gave the right medicine, but she did this time. He had to give her the medicine, but she was still clinging to Clara and could barely sit up by herself. He sat down next to Clara and she handed her over to the Doctor. He finally got a good look at her face. It was Ellie.

He was shocked, to say the least. He knew that she wouldn't remember him because the last time he met her was in his time stream, and she was just a memory there. She was older last time so he obviously met her more than once. But right now he really couldn't waste time worrying about that, she was dying and needed help. He set her on his lap and gave her a shot that contained the medicine, since she couldn't drink it. After he had given her all of the medicine she needed, he laid her down on the bed and got a blanket to put over her. As he was putting the blanket on her, he noticed something on the inside of her wrist. He carefully flipped over her hand to get a better look at the markings. It appeared to be scratched into her skin with some kind of laser. It read: HB-HT1. He figured it was a code given to her at the museum to categorize her. But what was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm here again, your welcome. Yeah. **

Ellie woke up screaming. It was normal, just a nightmare, she had a lot of those. After she woke up she looked around the room and remembered what had happened the day before. Finally her m- wait, this wasn't the same Tardis medical room she was used to. It looked different, she could easily tell that, she was very familiar with the way it looked. It was usually her fault she ended up in it, or Alfie's, but he wasn't here. She figured that this was the past, and no one here knew her. She sighed, this was going to be difficult. How was she even going to explain everything to them without giving anything away? Suddenly the Doctor burst into the room waving his sonic all around, with Clara on his heels.

"Stay still! Don't blink, whatever you do, don't blink!" He shouted waving the sonic all around like a mad man, which he kind of was. Eventually the waving and yelling slowed down when he realized there weren't any weeping angles or any other type of evil villain. He turned to Ellie, who was sitting on the bed and giggling. Clara started laughing too. They sounded almost exactly the same. The Doctor turned to Clara.

"Stop it!" He turned to Ellie, "Both of you!" This of course, only made them laugh harder. Eventually the Doctor smiled before going over to Ellie.

"So, what's your name?" He already knew, but he didn't want to confuse her.

"Ellie."

"Last name?" He asked hopefully. This was _really_ bothering him, the Doctor hated not knowing things. She smirked.

"Dangerous question." She replied.

Clara was carefully watching their interaction. She had heard the Doctor say the same thing many times. The Doctor had finally met his match, this was going to bother him. She smiled before walking over to kneel down next to the Doctor, who was kneeling by Ellie's bed.

"So, you feeling better?" Clara asked. Ellie nodded. Clara held out her hand.

"Breakfast?" Ellie smiled and took her hand. As soon as she got of the bed, her legs started shaking, Clara picked her up. She was still weak, even if she was feeling better. Clara walked toward the door of the room before turning around to look at the Doctor.

"You coming?" She asked. The Doctor was flabbergasted **(That's such a fun word), **Clara had just ruined his interrogation! But he actually was a little hungry... and Clara made really good pancakes...He quickly got up and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, or one of the kitchens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snazzy page break here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the Doctor found the right kitchen, he saw Clara and Ellie sitting on the counter eating, or course, chocolate chip pancakes. He walked over and sat next to Ellie. She stared up and him and smiled, he smiled back. Clara had to smile also, they were exactly the same, Ellie and the Doctor.

"So Ellie, would you like to explain how exactly you ended up in a crazy alien museum?" The Doctor asked teasingly. Ellie shrugged.

" I don't know, one minute I was at Alf-" She stopped. "A friend's house with my mum and dad, the next I was being tagged and poked with stuff."

The Doctor wasn't impressed by the explanation. "But how would you, a normal human, get sent to a space museum, and why?"

She smiled, "My family's a bit... strange."

"But you are human, right?"

"Ehhh..."

"Ehhh?"

"Don't ask." She said, seriously.

"But why not?" The Doctor asked.

"You're a time traveler, you tell me"

"Oh." The Doctor replied, disappointed. She was right, if she told to much, things could get messy. She was obviously special, and most definitely not human. "So, lots of space aliens out there trying to get ya?" He asked casually. She nodded.

"Well, how about you stay here with us for a little while, then, when you're felling better, tell us where you need to go. Deal?" The Doctor said.

"Deal." She replied, then turned to Clara, "Could I please have another pancake?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back! I'll only be able to do a chapter once a week from now on because of finals and laziness. Yeah, also I have the link to the picture of what I think Ellie looks like on my profile. And if you followers (There's like 20 of you) Really like this story you could help it out a lot by reviewing, because the more reviews a story has, the more people check it out. So yeah, I know the chapters are short but I just kind of want to give you little hints until the reveal, by then it should be obvious who Ellie is… I've only had one person say they figured it out so far… but yeah. Also my Tumblr is Unicatacorner…**

Ellie had been traveling with the Doctor and Clara for two days, and had recovered well. The Doctor was surprised that she already knew about the Tardis, but when he questioned her she didn't reply. They hadn't gone anywhere, or course they wouldn't, not after what happen last time the Doctor brought kids. Just a year after the Doctor's first incident with Ellie, Clara had given up her job as a nanny (She wasn't needed much since the kids had gotten older) and traveled full time with the Doctor. And they were dating, if you could even call it that, they were just the same as they had been before, except now they could admit that they had feelings for each other.

Over the last two days Ellie spent a lot of time with Clara in the kitchen, trying to bake soufflés, Ellie already knew how to but had about as much success as Clara. They both had fun though. The Doctor on the other hand, had been asking Ellie lots of questions, one thing he couldn't stand was not knowing. She almost never gave him a clear answer.

Today Ellie asked the Doctor if she could borrow the phone for a few minutes, to call her parents of course. She made the Doctor leave the room when she called, even though he was sure her parents would want to talk to him, they didn't, and she just told them what happened and then said Good-bye and hung up. Her parents didn't even act like this was strange. This was very strange to the Doctor.

Even though Ellie had talked to Clara a lot, she had been very quiet around the Doctor. One night after Clara and Ellie both went to bed (it was the first time Ellie had slept, she usually claimed she wasn't tired), Ellie came into the counsel (pretty sure I spelt that wrong.) room, wearing the footie pajamas the Tardis had found for her. The pajamas and her shortness were the only things about her the signaled she was only six, she acted much older.

"Hello Ellie!" The Doctor said, delighted that she had actually come to talk to him, even though she should be sleeping. Ellie walked over to him.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I always have bad dreams when I sleep." Ellie stated. The Doctor knew there was nothing he could do about that, but he figured he could let her stay up for a little while, maybe take her past some cool stars, to calm her down.

"Well, since you can't sleep is there anywhere you would like to go?" The Doctor said, the added, "Not leaving the Tardis, just something to look at." Ellie nodded.

"Can we go to the edge of the universe?" It was always one of her favorite places to go, and her parents took her every year on her birthday, but hadn't in the past two years, they all had been to… busy. The Doctor smiled and nodded before going over to the Tardis and pressing a few buttons. Within minutes the Doctor had flung open the doors and hoisted Ellie onto his shoulders. The edge of the universe was an amazing place, there were stars everywhere. Immediately Ellie started pointing out different planets and constellations. After a few minutes she ran out of breath and just sat (Well, she was practically standing, the Doctor was the only thing stopping her from falling and flouting out into space) staring at the stars.

"Ellie, what do those things on your arm mean?" The Doctor asked, thinking it would be a good time.

"This is from Stormcage," She said nonchalantly, "Tells 'em where to put you."

The Doctor was shocked. How did a six year old end up in Stormcage? But he figured it was best not to ask that question. Instead he asked about the letters.

"The first two say your rank, kind of, like half-breed, or pure-breed, and stuff like that." She explained, not even realizing what she was saying, she was too caught up in the stars. "The last two just say your species, then the number says how many there are, currently."

The Doctor nodded and looked at the number. HB-HT1 HB must mean half breed. The H in the second half obviously stood for human, 1 meaning she was the only one. But what did that T mean?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Not much to say here accept I apologize as I am writing on my iPod and my fat fingers and autocorrect might mess this up. **

The Doctor knew what that T meant, he just didn't want to admit it. Everytime that thought came to his head he pushed it away, not because it was a bad thought. But simply because of the fact that Ellie didn't have a normal childhood, she was a six year all and had already been in the universes top prison, and had her energy stolen to run a floating tourist attraction, and ir didnt bother her one bit. That bothered the Doctor. But, the main reason the Doctor pushed the tought that should have been happy out of his head, was Ellie's parents, or the lack of. And the look, the look she gave him. Like she was observing him, and trying to memorize his face, like if she looked away for two long she might forget how he looks. She looked Clara the same way, like she was afraid she'd never see them again. If the Doctor was right about who she was, that was very, very bad.

Ellie woke up in her bed even though she had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled. It was nice getting pleasant surprises once and a while. After she had put on the purple fuzzy slippers that she and... Clara had found in the TARDIS woredrobe, she skipped down the hall to the control room. She usually ate breakfast but today she wasn't hungry. She didn't need to eat as much as a normal himan anyway. When she had finally came to ber distenation she looked for Clara and the Doctor. Well, she found them. She would have ran over to them except for one small issue. They appeared to be currently engaged in eating eachothers faces, to put it lightlyEllie ran the other direction. Once she got back to her room she frantically looked for her watch. Her watch could tell her the current earth time, based on how far away it was from her birthday. Her parents gave it to her to keep everything from getting too... Timey-wimey. The watch currently said June 5, 2012. She gulped. Exactaly ten months from her birthday. She shuddered as she remembered what Alfie told her. It was after they had stolen a vortex manipulator and transported back in time. It was fun. Until they ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and Alfie started fading. As soon as they were about as far as thier small legs could take them (and Alfie was no longer transparent), Alfie had given her some wise words of wisdom as to what happens when adults kiss to much. He explained that his parents had kissed to much, and so had hers. Ellie listened and believed every words he said, he was eight after all. When gotten home a day later than planned, they had both gotten in big trouble. It had been one of the last days before she got taken away. She snapped out of her memories and flopped down on the bed, groaning. She HAD to get out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

I waited in my room for a few hours. How stupid could I be? Did I actually think I could stay here? These people weren't my parents. I knew little me would pop up sometime, but I never thought about that when I agreed to stay here... I was just glad to have a home again, I guess. I hadn't seen my parents In months, well, my parents from the right time period. When I had tried to contact them using the TARDIS phone, they didn't answer. I had acted like they did, so the Doctor wouldn't worry and, I guess so I wouldn't either.

I was in the middle of scolding myself for my stupidity when the Doctor walked in. His bowtie was crooked. I smirked. Clara followed behind him. They both looked happy and were holding hands.

"Hey! You awake! That's good, thought you were still sleeping!" the Doctor said to me. I grabbed a rubik's cube off the nightstand and flopped down in the bed. It was really a quite simple puzzle, I had some at home, lots of different ones. They were fun, even if they were simple. I started fiddling around with it before responding.

"Yeah, I was kind of tired" I lied. I hadn't slept at all, I really was not tired. Clara smiled.

"You hungry?"

I shook my head. Clara frowned slightly, she could tell something was wrong. The Doctor started to look at me too, analyzing me.

"Well, anything you want to do today?" He asked, dropping the food subject. I shrugged. He quickly turned around, grabbing a bouncy ball off of the shelf.

"Ball pit!" He exclaimed, " I know the TARDIS has one somewhere!" I nodded enthusiastically. He turned to Clara with a pleading expression on his face, I made the same one.

"Oh no," She said, " You're not getting me to go in a ball pit." The Doctor frowned for a second before grinning and running over to her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. He ran down the hall, she was pounding her fists on his back but laughing the whole time. I got off the bed and followed, smiling sadly. 'So this is what it was like before I came around' I thought, 'They were so happy, so fun. I really messed everything up, didn't I? Always getting in to trouble, always needing to be saved. I wish wasn't such a flop. Maybe things would be better.'

After a few hours of playing in the ball pit, which was huge, we went to the kitchen for lunch. I couldn't eat. Clara and the Doctor both noticed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clara asked, putting her hand on my forehead. I nodded. Then looked up. I knew I needed to leave. But where would I go? I had no idea where my parents were, heck, I didn't even know if they were alive. I thought for a moment. The only safe place I knew was Alfie's house, with Craig and Sofie. Would they take me though? Of course they would, they had before, but did I really want to mess up their lives too? Maybe mum and dad would look for me there, if they were alive. If they wanted me back. I decided it was worth a shot.

"Could you take me home today? My parents are probably worried." the doctor looked surprised, but said he understood. I told him the address and then went with Clara to pack up my things. I gave him the address a block away from the house, so he wouldn't get to suspicious, I knew he was on to me anyway. After the TARDIS landed Clara and the Doctor both said their good-byes, but we're happy I was going home to my parents, or so they thought. I waited until the TARDIS had vanished before walking down the street to Alfie's house, I made sure it was a weekend so Alfie would be home, he got to go to school, one thing I had never done. I rang the doorbell and Sofie answered. She looked down at me, surprised.

"Ellie! What are you doing here sweetie? Is everything alright?"

I was about to say yes, everything was fine, but i just couldn't, it was just another meaningless lie to my meaningless life. I couldn't take it anymore. I was six years old and the fate of the whole entire universe rested in my hands multiple times. I was six years old, six bloody years! They really couldn't expect me to get it right everytime... Could they?! I shook my head no and started crying. She bent down and I fell into her embrace. She hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. I knew it wasn't. After a few minutes my crying had slowed down enough for her to pick me up and carry me inside. She told me Alfie and Craig had gone on a camping trip for the weekend. I was glad, it would be so embarrassing if Alfie had seen me cry. She sat on the couch and I sat in her lap, crying again. I had held it in for so long, that once I let it out it was hard to stop. Eventually I did. She offered me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but just the thought made me sick to my stomach, after the museum and the sandwiches I had to eat there, I didn't think I could ever eat one again. They very thought made me feel sick, I ran to the bathroom. Luckily I didn't vomit. I looked in the mirror, the first time I had looked at myself in months. I really was mess. I had dark circles under my red eyes, scratches and scars all over. I also had those horrible numbers on my arm. Out of all the places I had been to, storm cage was the worst. Atleast, I think it was stormcage, that's what they told me, but you should never trust anyone. The only name I had ever been called at that place was half-breed. I had been there for so long I almost forgot my real name. I had been kidnapped from there and taken to the museum, I wasn't at a friends house with my parents like I had told the Doctor. That was just another lie to add to my list. Maybe that guard at the prison was right, I really was just made of poorly mixed DNA and lies. I collapsed on the ground and cried, again. Sofie ran in and picked me up. She brought me to her room and set me on the bed. Comforting me until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long break. I had to go to a summer church camp thing (It was really fun!) and I forgot to tell you. So I apologize for the wait. Here is a chapter that takes place a few months after (For the Doctor). It kind of cuts in randomly but I didn't know how to continue the part with Ellie and didn't want to keep you waiting. So here ya go! **

It had been 5 months since the Doctor had left Ellie in London. Thing had continued on as usual. Adventures, almost dying. The usual. Clara and The Doctor had decided just to spend the day in the TARDIS relaxing. They watched old movies and ate popcorn. During one of the movies Clara had fallen asleep, the Doctor had decided it was best not to wake her up and continued watching the movie, seeing himself in the background a few times. Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor grabbed onto Clara so she wouldn't fall off of the couch. Eventually it landed. He set Clara down gently and got up to look outside. The TARDIS had landed in what looked like a guard's office. It contained tons of video screens showing different locations that cameras must have been set up, and a small desk. He walked in and sat down at the desk. The screens all were focused on one room. There was a little girl sitting in the corner. And three weeping angels. He grabbed the microphone and tapped it. The girl looked up.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The Doctor was able to get a closer look at her when she looked up. She had messy brown hair that fell about half way down her back. She was dressed like any kid, in basketball shorts and a plain colored sweatshirt. The Doctor responded.

"Yeah, my ship kind of …came here by accident."

"So you're real, like actually, properly real?" That was a bit familiar, the Doctor thought.

"Yes, I am actually, properly real."

"Well that's good, because as you can probably be, assuming you're in the controls room. I am in a bit of a situation. I haven't blinked in about 20 minutes. It's driving me insane. Can you keep an eye on the screen for a sec, so you know, I don't die?" The Doctor nodded and watched as the girl smiled and closed her eyes, literally putting her life in the hands of a complete stranger. A few seconds later she opened her eyes.

"Thanks, you can go if you like, have somewhere to be or something." The Doctor was surprised.

"But, don't you want me to come help you or something. I mean, a little girl, all alone with three weeping angels. That's got to be pretty scary."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm not scared of anything." She looked back at the weeping angels. One had moved a tiny bit while she was standing up. "Well, maybe just a tiny bit. But I can handle it."

The Doctor smiled. What a brave little girl. Sounds a bit like someone he knew. "Well, I've got to help you somehow, where are you?"

"Good question. I honestly have no idea. But don't worry about it, my parents will come soon," She sighed, "They always do." She sat back down and starting fiddling with her sweatshirts strings. She really couldn't sit still.

"So, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Ellie." She replied. _Of course it is._ The Doctor thought.

"How old are you?"

"Ten and three quarters, almost eleven. I think." She said. Standing up again and spinning around in with

"I'm ummm, John Smith."

"John Smith huh? Sounds pretty familiar…" She smirked.

"Why are you here, what would the weeping angels want from a little girl?"

"Oh, it's really not them, just some bad guy who decided putting the troubled child (She put air quotes around that) with creepy statue dude was a good idea." She shrugged. "I shouldn't be in here for much longer, really."

The Doctor still was very confused, but knew how stubborn she could be, and didn't push the subject. "So, your mum and dad, what's up with them?"

"Well, were kind of strange…" She started fidgeting with her shoelaces. "My dad is SUPER overprotective, like, he won't let me have a phone or Facebook, just because "Bad things can happen if technology gets into the wrongs hands, and we can't take any risks, especially with you."" She said in a deep voice. "He always so serious, he used to be cool, when I was little. My mum's the same way, I mean; I really don't see the issue here. Once I get out of this mess they'll fuss over me for a week, and then I'll go get lost somewhere else…" She rolled her eyes. "And so the cycle continues. Again and again and again. I don't mind much, I just wish I could be… you know, normal sometimes." She looked up at the screen. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you. I do that a lot. One time I talked for two hours straight. Alfie feel asleep."

"Oh no, it's totally fine." The Doctor said. Suddenly he heard a very familiar noise come through the microphone.

Ellie looked up at him. "You need to go. Now. Thanks for the help, but you need to go."

"Of course." The Doctor said. He got up and walked away from the screen. He looked back just in time to see a woman run into the screen and hug Ellie tightly, a tall, familiar man appeared in the screen. The Doctor turned and walked back to the TARDIS. Not mentioning the incident to Clara when she woke up.

**Ok, that was a bad chapter, but I figured I better post something. Sorry. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I lost my iPod for a week so I couldn't write! Anyway, this is like a flashback from Ellie's point of view. this story won't be much longer. About fifteen chapters. But I might do a continuation of it. I also realized that my American is probably bleeding through really badly in this story, so give me so tips if i say something supper American. Also sorry for spelling errors. I just can't type tonight. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I was on algothieica, a planet in a distant and fairly unknown galaxy, with a small population and few ways of contact, it was virtually unknown. I guess that's why they used it.

I don't know how I got there, but when I woke up, there I was, standing on the street. People were pushing past me, trying to get to work. No one seemed to notice me, even though I didn't blend in very well. They were all about eight feet taller than me and had strange colored hair. Well, not strange to them, but strange to me. Suddenly I remembered I wasn't supposed to be here, I was at a market in Akhaten with my mum and dad. Next I was here. I spun around, looking frantically for them.  
"Mum? Dad?" No response. They weren't here. Typical. I sighed. This always seemed to happen.  
We had been on this planet before, so I knew where everything was and how most of the citizens acted. Something was a bit off, but I couldn't figure out what. So I just started wandering down the street, looking for my parents, though I had a feeling I wouldn't find them. I stopped in front of a shop with a phone booth outside, I was going to consider calling them when I felt something push me from behind. Turning around, I saw a Algothieician staring down at me.  
" Human will withdraw from street."  
That's strange, I thought. The people here are usually very nice. He pushed me again, and this time I backed away. He turned away quickly, but I still had enough time to notice the small blinking light coming from his ear. I looked around and started noticing the same light in everyone's ear. None them were talking to each other and were walking in a very...robotic way. And then I knew what was wrong.  
Cybermen. The word sent chills down my spine. I had been abducted by them when I was two years old, and had almost gotten turned into one. I don't remember lots of it but since I'm not fully human and have a good memory, I have a pretty good idea of what happened, it was not fun. As if that wasn't bad enough my mum had almost been killed by my dad who was kind of possessed by a cyberdude. Yeah, we don't have a good history with them.  
Suddenly I was grabbed on the shoulder. I turned around to see a group of cyberpeople. Before I could even scream I was hit with something, them everything went black.  
When I woke up I was strapped to a chair in a large, warehouse looking room.  
"Hello dear."  
I looked up. "Madame Kovarian." I snarled. I had meet her before, she was supposed to be dead, according to my dad. But she wasn't, if that wasn't enough, she had moved from silence to cybermen.  
I struggled against my restraints.  
"Let me go."  
"And why would I do that?" She asked, moving towards me, "I have the most powerful weapon in the universe at the tips of my fingers" She touched my face lightly as I tried to squirm away. "Last time I had that much power, a good man went to war. We don't want that happening, now do we dearie?"  
I looked up at her as I squirmed around. And spat on her shoes. She stepped back quickly and I smirked a little.  
"We'll aren't you a feisty one, I guess that basic training we gave you last time we met paid off. Shame you never got to use it for your mission. But don't worry, now that we're together again, we can start right where we left off."  
I glared up at her as I finished loosening my restraints. Suddenly I jumped up and ran for the door. Two Cybermen appeared in front of it as I skidded to a stop. Madame Kovarian smirked and walked towards me again.  
"I knew you would try to escape. I also knew you would succeed. Look at you." She bent down near my face ,"The perfect assassin." She tried to touch my face but I slapped her hand away. "I don't need you right now anyway." She continued as she pulled her hand away. "In fact, I wasn't even looking for you, you just walked right into my hands." She turned towards a screen. "Luckily you came alone. My plan wouldn't have been able to succeed so flawlessly with you father around." She paused as the screen turned on, showing a bar that was 100% full. "I converted this entire planet into cybermen human hybrids. Now they can overtake entire planets , nothing can undo the process now." She laughed. "Take her to the tower"  
The cybermen grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room. The doors closed and I saw my chance. I slipped out of my hoodie and ran down the hallway, leaving the cybermen very confused. I ran into a control room.  
I have not ideas what to do. I thought. I knew that reversal was impossible, all the people were basically dead, nothing could help them. It was to late. But was it to late for all the other nearby planets? I didn't think so. What could i do? I looked at the control panel in the seemingly empty room behind me. Then I saw it. A big red button. I knew what that big red button did and I knew I had to press it, millions of people lives depended on it.  
I heard the cybermen coming and choked back my tears. I slammed the button and ran out of the room. I had 20 seconds before the planet was destroyed.  
I ran down the hall and outside into the town. People walked down the street, they looked so innocent, but they all had the flashing lights. I ran towards the harbor that contained all the escape pods. I started Counting down.  
10.

_I ran towards the dock._

9.

_I took one last glance._

8.

_I jumped into a pod._

7.

_I started the pod. _

6.

I looked back again.

5.

I wiped away a tear.

4.

_The pod moved off the landing pad and into the air._

_3. _

_I'm sorry._

_ 2._

_ I'm so, so sorry._

_ 1._

_ Everyone always told me I'd be like my dad, maybe they were right._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all why I haven't been updating. Well, I recently auditioned for a play and the practices have been everyday, all day, and when I get home I am completely tired, so I can't write. Also my planning for this story literally stopped at the last chapter, so I have no idea what comes next. I'm working on getting the rest planned out, then updates should be frequent. So yeah, sorry. I will probably putting up a poll asking where you want this story to go, so please fill that out so I get input. Also, what do you guys think of 12? I think he's ok, not my first choice, but a really good actor and he at least deserves a chance. So yeah, sorry, and expect an update soon!


End file.
